tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asal Zargari
Asal Zargari (عسل زرگری) is a main character of World Wide Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Honey. Asal is a thin, olive-skinned girl with curly caramel brown hair tucked under a pink hijab paired with amber brown eyes. She doesn't care much for fashion, and primarily wears long dresses or loose, baggy pants. As Mew Honey, Her hijab turns yellow and orange, her eyes turn orange, and she grown leopard ears and a tail. Her outfit is a long-sleeved yellow top with a spiked hem and orange pants. Her shoes are yellow flats. She also has yellow garters on both arms, and her left thigh, both are over her clothes. The tops and bottoms of her garters are lined with orange lace. A gold pendant hangs off her hijab, and her Mew Mark is on her forehead. Asal is incredibly polite to others, sometimes being overly formal. Years of illness have kept Asal bedridden, and as a result she's very anxious around new people and finds it difficult to socialise with others. Despite being a little naive, Asal is highly intelligent and spends most of her spare time with her nose in a book. Her dream is to beat her illness, go to medical school, and become a doctor in order to help people like herself. Asal's weapon is the HonNil Fan, an ornate yellow, orange, and white fan. A gold bow with a pink heart hanging off a short string. Her attack Ribbon Honey Nullify, in which Mew Honey waves her fan, sending a blast of wind at her target. This wind has the ability to interrupt others' attacks. Asal genuinely loves her mother and appreciates everything she does, she just wishes that Maryam would be a little less overbearing and overprotective. Mohsin is frequently away from home due to work. Asal understands that her father enjoys his job, but she can't help but feel it's her fault that he has to work so much. Asal would never admit it, but she's a little jealous of her older sister. At just 19 years old Parisa has a loving fiance and a few small roles on a couple of semi-popular TV shows. The two sisters are still close, with Parisa frequently dropping by her parents' house for visits. Despite being known as a 'problem child' and a 'troublemaker' by many, Kazem does almost everything Asal says and is always ready to help her out; whether that be picking up some books from the library or making sure that Asal takes her medicine. Asal is an Iranian girls' name meaning 'honey'. Zargari is an Iranian surname derived from 'zargar', meaning 'goldsmith'. Honey is a sweet, sticky fluid made from nectar. * Persian Leopards are found in the Caucasus, Iran, Afghanistan and Central Asia. There are approximately 850 left. * Asal is from Mashhad, Iran. * She speaks Persian, Arabic, and a small amount of English. Persian Leopard.jpg| The Persian leopard Honey.jpg| Honey Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:World Wide Mew Mew Category:World Wide Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of World Wide Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things